Break into My Heart
by Jin-Chan16
Summary: My blood had frozen, my eyes were wide with fear, my heart was beating with terror and horrification. The two dark figures stood before me, both smirking at their work. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, Junjou Romantica 2 or anything else that belongs to AarinFantasy.

Warnings: This is crap, if you don't like poorly done writing then don't read.

* * *

"Usagi-san do you really have to go?" I ask watching him fix his tie. He was going to some interview that had been scheduled on short notice.

"I told you Misaki, this interview is important, or so says the Demon," He strode over to me and hugged me tightly. "Don't worry, I should be back before you wake up," He kissed me full on the lips.

I almost pulled him back when he pulled away, not wanting him to leave me alone.

"I love you, Misaki," His deep violet eyes looked into my own. I felt a blush taint my cheeks.

"I-I love you, too," He smiled and kissed me again, before walking over to the door.

"I'll see you later, Misaki," He said before closing the door behind him. For some reason, I felt anxious, and nervous. I brushed it off and went upstairs.

I took a warm bath, letting myself relax in the warm water before it cooled down. I washed my hair, and the rest of my body before getting out. I wiped the steamed up mirror, looking at myself.

I sighed, not seeing what Usagi-san found so appealing about me. I dwelled on these thoughts for just a little while longer before going to change into my pajamas. I wore my favorite silky blue ones that I hardly wore since Usagi-san had always managed to dirty up the other ones.

…

Wait, uh, um, I-I didn't mean that! I-I mean-ugh…nevermind…

I crawled into bed, hitting my head on the pillow with a light thud. I laid down for a few minutes before turning over. I found myself restless and finally sat up. I looked over at Usagi-san's pillow, where he should have been.

I reached over and held the pillow against me tightly. I smelled just like him, of cologne and shampoo. Soon my eyes had begun to get heavier and heavier, before closing completely, and fading into sleep.

--three hours later—

I woke to a loud bang, my body almost instantly shot up. I felt my heart beat faster, as I heard footsteps downstairs.

Carefully I got out of bed, and walked ever so quietly to the door. I opened it slightly, again hearing thudding sounds from below. I opened the door a little more before walking over to the railing of the stairs.

There I saw two people going through drawers and cabinets.

One was wearing a black V neck shirt and faded blue jeans, he had shoulder length flaming red hair that was pulled back by the sides. And hazel eyes that skimmed through the room.

The other wore a black wife beater and tight black pants. He had longer black hair that was in a neat ponytail, and bright blue eyes.

Suddenly those bright blue eyes had met my gaze, and before I could run back to the bedroom I was tackled by the man.

--Several minutes later--

My blood had frozen, my eyes were wide with fear, my heart was beating with terror and horrification. My wrists had been tied painfully together behind my back, a piece of clothe had kept me gagged. The two dark figures stood before me, both smirking at their work.

"Mah, Satoru, what are we gonna do with him," The red head said, gripping my chin. His dark eyes were staring at me with taunting look stirring in them.

"Calm yourself Renge, we don't need to frighten the other residents." The man, Renge, traced my jaw with his finger.

"Come on, it's not often we find someone this cute alone," He had pulled me closer, still smirking.

"Let's get what we came here for first, then you can have him," The darker haired man, Satoru said, pulling him back, getting a look at me himself, "You know, he is cute. Who knows I might join you," He smirked in triumph. I felt my body begin to shake, Usagi-san, where are you.

They went through the pent house taking valuables, and money that they found. I struggled against the rope, trying hard to get free. I managed to get the ropes on my feet loose, before freeing my ankles. I stood up carefully, trying not to make a sound.

My heart speeds up in pace as I walk as quietly as I can to the door. Taking one step at a time, waiting five seconds between each step.

"HEY!" I turn and see Satoru on the stairs glaring daggers at me, he quickly pulls out a gun. Aiming it at me. My body begins to shake and tremble as he steps towards me.

"I wouldn't advise running, sweetheart. My hand works on its own when I get anxious." He grabbed my shoulder tightly and dragged me up the stairs with the ropes that had fallen from my ankles.

"Renge!" The dark haired man came out of Usagi-san's bedroom, looking at the other confused. Satoru pushed me to Renge who caught me before I could fall to the floor.

"Do what you will while I finish up here," I felt myself go cold as he picked me up and took me to the guest bedroom.

He threw me down to the bed before climbing on top of me. His hazel eyes studying my still clothed body, and burning red face.

"My, my, such a lovely face," He caressed my cheek with one hand while the other massaged my neck. "It just makes me wonder what's under these clothes," He said, as the hand massaging me went to my shirt.

He began to unbutton my shirt, one at a time, while he began to kiss my neck. I bit my lip as hard as I could as my eyes began to sting with tears.

"Shh, love, it'll be over soon," He cooed in my ear, licking the shell of it, making my body shake in disgust.

Once he was done unbuttoning my shirt, he had begun to massage one of my nipples. I felt so disgusting as he put one hand down my pants as well, stroking my shaft.

The tears had already begun to flow down my cheeks, a sob escaped my lips.

"Please," I chocked out, "Stop," He chuckled as his hand traveled lower.

I shot up, knocking him off me, I began to push myself over to the edge of the bed. I had hit the floor and had begun to get up until he grabbed my ankle.

"Don't think I'm letting you go yet, cutie," He smirked and pulled me back onto the bed, again attempting to take my pants off. His cold hand had only begun to touch my hidden skin when the door had swung open.

"Renge, we have company," Satoru said, glaring at me. Suddenly he rushed over to the bed, shoving Renge off violently, before gripping the sides of the shirt that had clung loosely to my shoulders.

"When did you call for help?" He demanded, baring his teeth like an animal.

"I-I didn't," I feared the look in his eye, the look of pure malice.

"Don't lie to me," He said, gripping the shirt tighter.

"I-I'm n-not," This resulted in him bashing his fist into my right cheek, making me fall to the floor with a dull thud. I bit my lip so I wouldn't yelp, as he picked me back up by my hair.

"I'll ask you one more time," His tone was now sweet and warm, "When did you call for help," He pronounced every word slowly and carefully as if he was talking to a child.

"I-I…I d-di-didn't…I-I ne-never had-had time," I stuttered shakily.

"Son of a BITCH!" He threw me down when he screamed out the last part. A bruise had already begun to form, much to his obvious amusement.

"Renge, get everything we've got and go! I'll meet you down at the garage. Take the fire escape though," Renge nodded, but looked at me with sympathy, as he left.

I felt him pick me back up again, his blue eyes where now dark and angry.

"You wanna know how I found out you got help," I shook a little as he leaned closer, "I heard your little friend outside the door. Sumi, I think he called himself, he left after a little while. But I'm guessing that you don't live alone, so I'll have to make this quick," He slammed our lips together, making teeth clash and lips bruise.

I squirmed around, trying to make him get his hands off of me. But soon he had pushed me onto the bed and had already begun to prepare me. The dried tears on my face from earlier, were again wet as new tears streamed down my face. His fingers where dry and rough making ,what I guess should have been pleasurable, painful.

"Stop…p-please, no…" He ignored my pleas, and had rid himself of his pants before taking the only barrier of protection I had. Hysteria bubbled in my chest as he positioned himself, I began to thrash and yell.

"No! Please, no! Oh God no, please don't! DON'T!"

But before he had time to enter, Satoru had been thrown to the floor. Four other men swarmed in, two were restraining Satoru while the others came to check on me.

"Hey, kid you ok."

"Idiot, of course he's not ok," One of them whispered, as he put a hand on my shoulder. It was then I felt how violently I was shaking. I felt one of them drape their jacket around my shoulders as they picked me up.

"It's alright now, we'll take care of you," One whispered, I couldn't make out any details of his features, my vision had become blurry. As he took me outside, still holding me, I saw blurs of dark figures and flashing blue and red lights.

He set me down on what I thought was a stretcher, and put me inside an obviously an ambulance. I heard the murmured voices of people, I couldn't make out most of the words, but I heard several. I heard arrested, poor kid, and things pertaining to that.

After that my eyes had become heavy, and my blurry vision had become dark.

When I woke up, my whole body ached. It felt so heavy, and it pained to move anything, but when I opened my eyes I instantly clenched them shut. The room was blindingly white, and voices that had murmured become clearer and louder.

"When …he…up…"

"We're not….now…soon…"

"That's not…enough…"

"We just need…patient…"

"I don't need patience, I need to know when he'll wake up,"

"I'm sorry, Usami-san. But just sit tight, we're hoping that he'll wake up within the hour."

Do I know these voices, they sound so familiar. Usami-san…Usagi-san? Usagi-san!

My eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the blinding light. My vision is a little blurry, but after I blink several times I can see Usagi-san sitting beside me.

His eyes looked tired, and worn, his hair was a little messed up, but still looked neat. He was wearing the same outfit he wore when he left for the interview. Though his clothes did seem a bit more wrinkled.

"Usa..gi-san…" His eyes went wide when he turned to me.

"Misaki," He immediately wrapped his arms around me. He was careful not to hug me too tightly, but still make the embrace comforting. "I'm so sorry, so, so sorry."

He whispered to me over and over. Holding me closer to him, he buried his face in my neck.

"I love you, I love you so much," He continued to whisper. I felt, suddenly, at ease. Like those words had taken all the stress and pain from me.

"I'm ok, Usagi-san," I whispered to him, I wrapped my own arms around his neck. Hoping that his touch would keep me safe.

After a few minutes he pulled back, and to my surprise, his eyes were red and watery. But still a small smile had graced his lips, before he leaned down and pressed them against mine.

The kiss was simple, and short, showing just pure affection.

"Misaki, I…I'm sorry for leaving you last night. I…I didn't know…" I push my index finger to his soft lips and stop him.

"I didn't either, it's ok. I'm not mad at you, they didn't go far." I smiled, trying to reassure him that I was ok.

"Your covered in bruises, and I'm sure your aching all over. They told me that you where in a state of shock when they brought you in. So you probably don't even remember me coming inside to see you," He said taking my hand, he stared at it intently for awhile before I pulled it back to see what he was staring at. An almost black bruise covered my entire wrist, as it did the other one as well.

He gently touched my cheek making me wince slightly, I figured it must have been where Satoru had hit me.

"I'm sorry, it seems all I'm doing is causing you pain," He whispered softly. Guilt was written all over his face.

"Usagi-san,"

"Misaki!" The door flew open, my nii-san stood pale and obviously worried.

"Misaki are you alright, are you hurting anywhere?" He questioned me, I should've expected this.

"Hai, nii-san, I'm fine. Just a little shaken and roughed up," I laugh nervously, he still looks worried though.

"Usagi-san, maybe Misaki should stay with me for a while,"

"What? B-But nii-san what happened was just a coincidence, it doesn't mean that I have to lea-"

"But how do we know someone wasn't targeting Usagi-san in general! I mean he is a famous author so it's not like it won't happen!"

It had taken a while, but nii-san had finally agreed to let me stay with Usagi-san. We had left the hospital after hours of tests, and shots, much to my dismay.

When I opened the door I expected to see a giant mess to clean up, but Usagi-san had called someone apparently. He said that he wanted me to get a lot of rest, and cleaning up a mess from a break-in wouldn't help anything.

I was relieved, but at the same time nervous to be back in the penthouse. I remembered everything clearly, which frightened me. Every bump or sound made me jump, and every sudden movement would make me flinch.

Usagi-san said it was just post traumatic stress syndrome. It sounded logical, but to me it was just nervousness.

When we went to bed that night, I snuggled close to him. Not wanting to let him go, afraid that the last night's events would repeat itself. He held me, when I asked him to, and allowed me to hold him.

It was nice, until everything was remembered. I felt so filthy, so wretched, I thought that if I continued to touch this man, he would be tainted by me. So when I moved away from him he demanded to know what was wrong.

I told him what the paramedics didn't, I told him about how Satoru had touched me. I told him about how much it hurt, how I despised myself for letting him. He stroked my hair and kissed me sensually, telling me not to hate myself for someone else's foolishness. I felt better, but at the same time, I wanted to know that I didn't belong to that man. But to know that I did belong to Usagi-san, and that it wasn't going to change.

I unconsciously pressed my lips against his, his eyes widened, being as surprised as I was. But all the same he kissed back. And the simple tender kiss turned passionate, our tongues fighting for dominance. We both knew that he would win though, and he did. His tongue explored my mouth, running over my teeth and gums, over and under my own tongue.

We finally pulled away when air became necessary, a string of saliva connecting us.

Soon he was on top of me, studying my features, just as Renge had. I flinched at the memory, and clenched my eyes to try and make it go away.

Usagi-san and kissed my bruised cheek, lightly before whispering softly into my ear.

"Misaki, please open your eyes," He caressed my neck as he licked the outer shell of my ear. Another memory of Renge came and went. I forced my eyes to open, to know that they were both gone, and Usagi-san was here.

He pulled off my shirt, tossing it across the room before attacking my chest. He licked and teased my nipples with his mouth and one hand. The other had traveled into my pants, teasing my shaft before going to my arse.

He slowly pushed the first finger in, thrusting it slowly before adding the second and third. It didn't hurt so much since they were lubed with my own precum. But the same uncomfortable stinging feeling remained as it always had. And as always I was out of breath by the time all three fingers had been inserted.

I threw my head back as he hit my prostate dead on, the feeling of absolute pleasure coursed through me like a pulse. I began to buck into his fingers to meet his thrusts, trying to get the same pleasure as before.

I whimpered when he pulled his fingers out, he brought one of his wet digits to his mouth and licked it.

"You taste so delicious, Misaki," He said as he positioned himself to my entrance. Another memory, another painful memory passed through my mind. I gripped the sheets tightly as he pushed himself in, inch by inch.

He filled me to the hilt, and waited for me to adjust. After a few minutes I nodded and allowed him to thrust. His thrusts had started out slow but deep, and before long we were both rocking into one another. His thrusts met my bucks, and our rhythmic patterns continued till we felt our climaxes coming.

He had leaned down and kissed me, shoving his tongue inside my mouth and mine into his. My hands gripped his back, my nails digging into this skin as our climaxes came. I shuddered and clawed down his back as my essence spilt onto our abdomens.

Our mouths separated as we called out each other's names to the heavens, not caring if the neighbors heard us or not. Once the glow of our orgasms passed, we collapsed beside one another. Both of us trying to catch our breathes.

He ran his hand over my bangs, moving them out of my face. His violet eyes were still a bit glazed over and his mouth was a bit agape.

"I love you Misaki," He pulled me closer, burring his face into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his middle and did the same thing to his chest.

"I love you too, Usagi-san,"


End file.
